R E T R I B U T I O N FOR OUR S I N S
by seventhprince03
Summary: Ultimate SUMMARY: I WILL EASE YOUR WORRIES AND PROTECT YOU; EVEN IF I HAVE TO BE EVIL. (P.S. you'll know later to why I used "ultimate summary")
1. Chapter 1

**Retribution for our sins**

 _Ultimate SUMMARY:_

I WILL EASE YOUR WORRIES AND PROTECT YOU; EVEN IF I HAVE TO BE EVIL.

(P.S. you'll know later to why I used "ultimate summary")

 ** _*I: QUEEN AND KING*_**

 ** _-CHAPTER 1-_**

 **** ** _Summary:_** Several centuries ago, we were born in this hell, in a family that was cursed just like the others. You and I resembled too much even though we were not twins. However, fate is cruel to us. I had to leave you even though I do not wish to do so. You are my queen and my beloved sweet little sister.

Once upon a time in a place far away, there were siblings born in a country far away. The little sister has a soft rose pink hair while the older brother posses a royal blue hair. Despite the gap in their age, Ashera always love his little sister Krul. The two of them are close and they never leave each other's side. They always look for each other. Ashera always tend to be overly protective of the little pink haired female. Why not? Ashera always thought he was an only child before he was turned into a vampire by his master also known as the first progenitor then twenty years later when he went back to their villa, he saw a pink haired child around eight. She was playing in their mother's garden alone, he was about to leave when she saw him. The pink haired human child grabbed his hand and called him "onii-chan". Ashera was about to shout at her when he turned around but the pink haired child is smiling brightly which softens his cold heart. Since then, he cannot stop himself from visiting the young girl despite the warning of Urd and Saitou, who were part of his new little family who were "fathered" by the First progenitor. Ashera keeps on visiting the child every afternoon wherein their parents are at their work. Ashera always feel contented whenever he is with the pink haired child. Everything is going on smoothly until one day, bandits entered the Tepes territory and they took everything even the lives of the master and mistress of the house. Ashera was on his way to meet his little sister when he heard from a human that there were bandits in the Tepes estate causing for him to run as fast as he can to find the pink haired girl. When he reached the main house, blood and mutated bodies of servants are scattered everywhere, he cringe at how humans became horrible since the last time he can remember. He went inside the house to search for his most important possession. He searched everywhere but he cannot find his mother nor his father and worst Krul. He was about to leave with the hope that the three of them managed to escape but his hope was crashed as he set foot into backyard of the villa. There he saw the mangled body of his parents who protectively hugging something or rather in this case- someone. He rushed to the dead bodies of his parents and there he saw Krul, the poor girl who is around twelve is whimpering and fighting for her life. He pulled the body of his parents from the girl to check for her injuries. His heart sank upon seeing everything, the young girl has a big gash in her stomach almost causing for her intestines to fall. He bit his lip, trying not to cry.

"Krul?" he called out for her to know if she can still her, as if the heavens is crying for him, the rain wash out the blood. She called for her name again and this time she opened her ocean blue eyes that almost lost their light.

"O-onii-chan" she whimper as she touched his cheek with her bloody hand. "I was waiting for you" she painfully breathe out, her eyes losing their light but she never stop from talking "I know that you will come to my birthday" the little girl smile to the frustrated blue haired vampire.

"Cease talking" Ashera chewed on his lower lip. He is contemplating if he will make her into a monster or he will lose her for good. He is blaming himself, if only he went for her earlier, this will never going to happen.

"I- I don't want to die" her tears streaming down her bloody cheeks "Please-" she didn't manage to end her sentence when her body became limp.

"KRUL!" Ashera's despair ate all his reasonable side and he pulled out a small vial that contains a blood inside his pocket, he feed the blood to Krul and a minute later, Krul shouted in pain as Ashera keeps on soothing her pink strands. He ran back into his new home while Krul is in his arms. Saitou opened the door when he sensed Ashera, a frown adorning his youthful face.

"He is waiting for you and why are you bringing that filthy thing here?" Saitou stared at the pink haired newborn vampire who is still unconscious into Ashera's arms. "The three of us are enough!" he snarled but he felt a hand grabbed his neck. He look at the owner of the hand who shifted the sleeping girl into his other available arm while the other hand is busy strangling Saitou.

"Don't you dare Saitou! Don't you dare mock my sister!" he snarled and he tightens his grip into the other vampire's neck.

"You!" Saitou was about to fight back when a pair of hand separates them. They turn around to see the stoic blond vampire.

"LET ME GO this instance URD!" Both Ashera and Saitou snapped back into the stoic vampire

"Quit with useless banter" Urd said in his ever so cold voice. "He is waiting for you Ashera, better not wait him longer than what you already had. There is a vacant room next to yours. You may use that to lay her there but first make sure to clean her and yourself too"

 _-end of chapter 1 for I.-_

A/N: I used Ashera because I prefer it than Asura nevertheless they are the same. Yes, I literally had this idea before reading the chapter 49 hmpf and my will to write this was because of the latest chapter and trust me it burn my heart. My poor Krul and Ferid shhhhhhh I will love you with all my heart! I hope for reviews everyone *wink*


	2. Chapter 2

**_*II: KING AND HIS PRODIGAL SON*_**

 ** _-CHAPTER 1-_**

 **SUMMARY: "** Once, I had a master" he whispered in a melodramatic tone of his which far from his flirty and boisterous attitude after they questioned if he is never really care for anyone. It pained him, whenever his former master is being drag into whatever madness he is in now. The idea of giving anyone his soft spot never suites his taste. He hates it, everything about it. He left him; he was discarded like a useless toy after he failed to achieve his master's standard. He hates the foreign feeling in his chest whenever his past resurfaced.

A small child is struggling on his feet as he keeps on following the man in front of him. His scrawny body is almost as fragile as those of the livestock in this region. The man halted on his tracts and he turn around. His crimson eyes bore no kindness in them and yet them man is as playful as those of a teenage human.

"What do I owe this kind of attention little one?" his baritone voice sends chills into the scrawny child in front of him. The said child is barefoot and has a messy silver hair.

"Ummm… mister may I ask if it is true that you are giving anyone an incentive as long as they offer their blood to you?" his amethyst coloured eyes staring directly into the man's crimson ones and despite his dirtied clothes and messy silver hair, the young child around the age of twelve is undeniably appealing into the eyes.

A soft laugh left the man's lips after he heard the livestock, for some unknown reason Saitou find this child amusing and he had decided to play more with the little human. "What if I say **_yes_**? What can you offer me? You are too scrawny for my liking. Not to mention you are too dirty. Does water scarce so much that you cannot even take a bath?" He didn't even bother to hide his disgust to see on how this child will react. However, much to his surprise, the child didn't whimper nor showed any emotion other than strong will in which surprised him. It is rare for any human as far as he knows who bear this kind of will. Aha! He licked his lips and he smiled brightly, he tilted the young boy's chin with mild interest.

His small hands were curled into ball when the vampire mocked him without even hiding his disgust, Ferid pursed his lips and he sigh before answering "I can only give what a vampire needs. I don't have anything after my parents were murdered. I only have my blood to which I prided myself with" he doesn't want to be rude but this man started it. If only there is other way—a growl snapped him out of his own little world, then he realizes a cold hand is still holding his chin. He was about to open his mouth again when his stomach betrays him the second time. A blush is very visible into his cheeks which he is desperately trying to hide using his hands that were swatted by Saitou later on.

"I can see that you are really desperate to eat. Very well, follow me, I will have a taste of your so called 'pride' and if not satisfied, I will drink you dry" he let go of the little human and he strides back into where he is residing along with the first progenitor and his other 'siblings'. The young boy walks behind the vampire royalty with little enthusiasm which was later on replaced by awe not because his house is literally a palace but the fact that each wall has gold linings and paintings that are exquisite. Saitou beckons for him to take a bath first because there is no way he will drink directly from a filthy livestock. He nodded his head and he entered to what he guest is a guess room. He stripped himself and was a little bit startled when another vampire throws his clothes into a trashcan leaving him literally with nothing. The silver haired boy take a bath for half an hour and when he went out, he shyly covered himself with a towel. A large hand grab him by his shoulder and the vampire who thrown away his clothes has started clothing him in a simple yet elegant clothes which somewhat fits in perfectly. The servant pushed him into the mirror in the room and there he saw how dashing he is. He can now see how the white long sleeves polo-like cloth his upper body and how the blue shorts hug his scrawny waist. His hair is neatly comb and there he saw how long it is now, his hair before he was sent into this livestock facility was neatly cut but now, his silver locks is reaches his shoulders. Before he can thank the vampire, he was pinned in the nearby bed. He whines at the sudden rough actions towards him, but before he can say anything, he saw Saitou's crimson orbs shining brightly. He gulps nervously because he heard once to the other children that when a vampire's eyes are too bright then they are very thirsty and they tend to drink their victims dry.

"Who would have thought you are this cute when you are clean hmmm... What's wrong? Don't tell me you are planning to back out? Aha but that's highly _impossible_. You really peek into my appetite and curiosity" He leans closer to the human child's neck, his fangs prodding into the creamy pale skin of his neck. The child didn't dare to move despite the terror that he feels as of the moment, his hands clutching tightly into the silky bed sheet. All he can do is whimper silently when sharp fangs pierce into his skin. A large hand covering his mouth, he can feel something different when the vampire drinks directly into him. He can feel his cheeks heating up. A quiet moan escaped his lips. He didn't know for how long the man drinks his blood but one thing is for sure, he took more than what is necessary since he was literally knocked off.

When he opened his eyes all he can see is a pale blue ceiling he was about to sit but alas he fell back into a lying position. He frowns when he heard a laugh. He at least stares into the direction to where he can hear a voice, there he saw a blue haired kid around his age who is sitting next to the pink haired kid around his age too. By their shared traits, he can guest that they are related, no they are siblings. He pathetically groaned as he sits up only for his head to hit the head board.

"If you move too much you'll end up dying by yourself!" the pink haired kid snickered after shouting at him. She didn't move from her place and she wrap her arms around the blue haired girl—no blue haired boy.

"Heh~ he almost drain you if not for **_Papa_** and Urd… you are as good as dead. Anyway what's your name, ** _livestock_**?" The blue haired gir—no boy said to him in amuse tone. He frowns and he rubs his neck, Ah! Right Saitou drink his blood until he blackout.

"Ferid… Ferid Bathory that's my name and who might you be?" These two particularly aroused his interest since they are around his age when they were turned into something monstrous.

"Livestock is not allowed to question anyone" Krul sass out, her small fingers delicately playing the blue strands of hair of her brother. Ferid frown at how rude this gall is. If not for her vampire status he would be gladly to tell her to shut up but Ferid knows them. At least he suspected that they are part of the first progenitor's faction which only consists of four vampires plus the first vampire himself.

"Neh Krul there's no need to be rude to the poor livestock~ after all papa said that we must entertain him while Saitou is talking to him." He pats her head and then he smiled to the younger vampire. He turns his head into the silver haired menace. "Ashera and Krul Tepes, Nice to meet you Ferid~" he grin widely as he introduced themselves to him.

"Is it true that your blood is really sweet?" Krul innocently asks him, she is fondling her own pink strands.

"You might be really sweet! Saitou never lose his composure before, you are the first livestock who made him insane for blood!" Ashera chimed in, he pressed his hands together. Ferid shrugs and he sigh; a head ache is starting to brew. Two pairs of fangs sinks at both side of his neck which cause him to yelp in pain as the Tepes siblings had their meal. A few gulps and a blond vampire yanked the pair far from him causing for his skin to tear more. The blond vampire glared at the siblings and he tells them something in a different language. He strides back to him and he licks the beads of blood that is still oozing out of his wound. After a few licks, he left him dumbfounded along with the Tepes children.

 _-end of chapter 1 for II.-_

 **A/N: As you can all see… I used Roman numeral plus title for each Roman numeral and then it was followed by a chapter. It is not a typographical error. In my defence, I and a fellow writer here to whom I will not going to mention due to her request had divided this whole thing into different stories that will meet halfway eventually…. So (Roman numeral II) is** ** _not_** **a continuation of (Roman numeral I) I will be publishing the continuation next week or next month it depends on my schedule.**


End file.
